iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy
'Nancy '''is the bartender of Tower Bay who is killed by Benjamin Willis on the 4th of July 1998. She is portrayed by Jennifer Esposito. I Killed Him ﻿Nancy is first met upon Julie James, Karla Wilson, Tyrell Martin and William Willis' arrival at Tower Bay at the hotel bar where Tyrell and Will begin to order drinks. She taunts them and sacres them with the lie of killing her ex-boyfriend which is confirmed upon Julie, Karla and Tyrell's discovery of Nancy's survival and hideout in the hotel's kitchen storage. Nancy directed Karla towards the karaoke machine in the bar area used for tourists' entertainment. Getting Used to It ﻿Nancy the night of the Fisherman's massacre evaded confrontation and instead found the corpse of the manager with the machete impaled in his head and bloody note reading I Still Know. Nancy then retreats to the kitchen's storage closet where Julie, Tyrell and Karla upon learning from Estes and their seperation from Will discover her. Nancy informs the group that she has never seen a dead body before which leads Julie to remark that she should get used to it in implyation that more is to come. Never Going To Make It ﻿Nancy then watches in horror alongside Karla Wilson and Julie James as Tyrell is murdered by the fisherman leaving them to flee as he pursues. Nancy leads the group upstairs to a storage attic where Benjamin Willis had a clear window view of Julie's bedroom. Ben then breaks through the attic door barricade and advances on Karla, who becomes stuck with her foot in the attic ground. As she is released, Ben falls on top of her and straight through the window, landing in Julie's suite room below. Karla is then pursued out onto the balcony by Ben leading her to jump out onto the greenhouse roof and fall inside after trying to walk on the fragile glass. Nancy then obtains the keys to the greenhouse and being convinced by Julie attempts to save Karla, but in vain as Julie uses an axe to break a small portion of the door window when Nancy fails to find the right key. Nancy, Julie and Karla then stumble into the seating room where Will walks in seemingly injured with heavy blood loss. Nancy, then accompanied by Karla, heads to the lobby to retrieve a first aid kit in the desk. Nancy obtains it and then watches as Estes is impaled in the chest with the stick side of a paddle. He falls on her, pinning her to the ground. Nancy struggles to push Estes off as Ben eventually appears from behind the corner and pushes the paddle further through Estes' chest, causing the stick to impale Nancy, who is underneath Estes, in her chest. Blood drops splatter onto her face as she dies, leaving Karla to evade Ben. Appearences *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Victims Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Deceased